


I Thought You Said That You Knew How to Bake!

by Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Autumn, F/F, F/M, Marvel Universe, Other, Peter Parker - Freeform, baking pies, just some autumn fluff y'all, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411/pseuds/Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411
Summary: The reader stays up, waiting for Peter to return from his mission, and decides to find something to do. She calls her sister, who needs help with her daughter's bake sale. Peter returns and him and the reader bake some pies. Well, they attempt to, at least. Chaotic fluff ensues.





	I Thought You Said That You Knew How to Bake!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Guess who’s back in time for spooky season?! I know it’s been a while since I’ve posted something like this, but I finally got some inspiration and decided to whip this up. As always, if you have any criticism for me, please send it in. Also, I’m taking requests, so send those in, too! Lastly, the reader and Peter are 18/19 in this fic. Enjoy!

Checking my phone for the millionth time that night, I saw the exact same response I had every other time, which was absolutely nothing. You see, I had planned a date with my boyfriend, Peter, and yet again our plans had fallen through due to his never-ending duties as Spiderman. He told me that he would let me know how his latest mission had gone as soon as he could, but not a word had been heard from him within the three and a half hours that he had been gone.

Soon enough, I decided that I couldn’t just sit and wait for him to come back, he would do that when he could. I needed to find something to do to take my mind off of him being gone. After some internal debate, I ended up calling my older sister, Olivia, to see what she was up to.

“Hello?” I heard her familiar voice pick up after three rings. She sounded tired, to say the least.

“Hey! Just calling to check in. How’s everything going?” I asked, happy to be talking to her again. It was hard to find time to catch up ever since she had her daughter, Mia. Don’t get me wrong, I love Mia to the moon and back (she is my niece, after all), but kids were time consuming, so these moments were rare. I flopped down onto the red pull-out sofa that resided in my living room, hanging my legs over the side.

“Oh, things are fine. I’ve been up all night trying to figure out how to make these freakin’ pies for Mia’s fall bake sale tomorrow, but I can’t stop messing it up. I’ve literally tried doing this about a dozen times with no successes.” She replied, and I could already hear the frustration in her voice. I pulled my phone away from my ear to check the time. It was already 2:14AM. It was a lot later than I thought it was.

“I’ll tell you what.” I began, coming up with an idea that would help my sister and give me something to do. “I’m waiting up for someone and looking for something to do. I can bake those pies for you and you can get some sleep. Plus, I’m pretty sure I have most, if not all, of the ingredients at my apartment already.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to do that. I’ve got it handled.” She denied, perking up a bit.

“Olive, dude, I insist. I’m good at baking, and can have this done in a couple of hours. I’ll be sure to drop them off before you take Mia to school. Please?” I pushed, wanting her to say yes.

“Alright, alright, you can do it. I owe you one.” She surrendered. “I do need those by 7:00 tomorrow morning, though.”

“Yes, ma’am.” I teased, saluting her, even though I knew nobody could see.

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone, springing up off of the couch. I made my way into the kitchen, googling what I would need to do this, and it appeared that I had everything that I needed.

Except the sugar. Of course.

I had forgotten that I had lended it to my neighbor, Ellen, and she had never given it back. I wasn’t about to ask for it back, as it was still 2:00AM, and I wasn’t going to wake up an elderly woman, as she was in her late seventies, early eighties, just to ask for my sugar back. I just decided to walk to the nearest corner store, as it was only a few blocks from my apartment complex. Plus, I like nighttime walks, especially during this time of year. New York was crowded, yes, but it was gorgeous this time of year.

I exited my apartment building, and I immediately felt the autumn breeze blowing softly against my face. It was a welcomed change from the sweltering summer heat. My black heeled boots were loud as they hit the concrete sidewalk, but aside from the chirping crickets, it was the only sound to be heard for miles, so I didn’t mind. It was relaxing, really. The only lights around were the street lights scattered around the area, illuminated the path.

A smile crept onto my face when I looked at the trees. One of my favorite parts of autumn was seeing the changes in nature. In this case, it was the leaves that were turning a yellow-orange and falling onto the ground, some being swept away by the wind, and some staying where they were.

I walked for a few more minutes, before reaching the corner store. It had a homey feeling to it, probably since I had been going there since middle school. It was run by an older man, his name was Kenny, who used to be a father figure to me and Olivia and good friends with my mother. Speaking of, even though we only lived about ten minutes away from each other, I hadn’t seen my mom since I moved out to attend college. I tried contacting her for a while, but after she refused to answer time and time again, I gave up. I guess our relationship wasn’t as good as I had once thought it to be.

But that’s besides the point. I made my way to the back of the store, to where most of the baking supplies were kept. I grabbed a bag of sugar and made my way to Kenny, who was working the cash register.

I set the sugar on the counter before greeting him fondly. “Hey, Kenny! It’s been a while. How are you doing?”

“I’ve been doing good, darling. How about you? It’s awful late for you to be out doing some shopping.” He replied, sounding curious. “Also, that’ll be $2.99.”

“Mia has got a bake sale tomorrow and I offered to bake the pies she needs, since Olivia was having trouble with it.” I explained, pulling the cash out of my pocket and handing it to Kenny.

“Gotcha.” He nodded, handing me a bag with the sugar in it. “You have a good night, alright? And call me if you need anything.”

“I will. Have a good night, Ken.” I smiled, walking out of the shop and making my way home.

I entered my apartment, kicking my shoes off to the side and making my way into the kitchen. I was pulling the ingredients out of my cabinet when I heard three sharp knocks against my window making me jump, dropping the wrapped stick of butter. I yelped out of fright and I whipped around to see Peter, clinging onto the window of my apartment, sending me a wave.

I sighed in relief upon seeing that it was just him. “Goddamnit, Peter. I swear, that boy is going to be the death of me.” I mumbled before opening the window to let him in.

“Hey, (Y/N).” Peter greeted, taking his mask off and kissing me, which I gladly returned, cupping his cheek.

“Hey, you. I’m pretty sure you left a spare outfit over here the last time you stayed over. They’re in my room, if you want to get out of that suit.” I offered, smiling brightly at him.

He thanked me, beginning to walk to my room, but stopping in his tracks to face me. “Look, (Y/N), I’m really sorry we had to cancel again. But, Mr. Stark called me, and he had a lead on that guy who was dealing whatever was left of his old weapons.”

“Pete, I get it. You’re a superhero and have other commitments to handle. If saving lives takes priority over us going out for a date, trust me, I’ll understand. Now, go get your ass out of that suit and come help me with this.” I replied.

“With what?” He asked, an eyebrow raising in curiosity.

“You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?” I teased, grinning at him before picking up the previously forgotten stick of butter off of the cold kitchen tile. “Thank God it was still wrapped.” I mumbled to myself, laughing quietly.

After a few minutes, I had everything out on the counter and Peter reentered the kitchen wearing his baggy, grey sweatshirt and a pair of black sweatpants, and his hair was messy, sticking up in various places.

“Now that I’m changed, will you please tell me what you need help with?” He whined, obviously plagued with the need to fulfill his curiosity as to what he needed to do.

“Well,” I began, reaching up and tucking his soft, brown lock back into place. “I called Olivia about an hour ago and Mia has her fall bake sale tomorrow. I offered to help her out by baking a couple of pies for them to take to Mia’s school tomorrow morning. And it just so appears that I need an assistant. You up for the challenge?” I asked, moving my hands down onto his hips.

“Yes, Chef (Y/N), I am. I’ve been told I’m pretty good at baking, so I’m pretty sure we’ve got this in the bag.” He agreed, looking at my laptop, which was currently residing on the counter with the recipes pulled up. “Okay, so the first step is to add the flour and the salt.”

“Oh, I’ve got the flour right…” I trailed off looking for the unopened bag of flour. “here!” I tried opening the bag, but I wasn’t able to. It was as if it was superglued together. Weird. “Hey babe, I can’t get this bag open. Can you?” I asked, holding it out to him.

“Oh yeah, of course.” He took the bag from me and he pulled the edges apart with all his might, apparently forgetting that he had super strength. As a result, the bag tore open, exploding all over him and my kitchen.

I began to cackle at the scene before me. My boyfriend looked like he was caked in snow, his mouth gaping open in shock as to what he’d just done. “Oh my God!” I cried in between laughs. “I thought you said you were good at baking?!” I teased.

He didn’t respond, although a devilish grin filled his features as he stood up and walked towards me. “Come on, (Y/N), can I please have a hug?” He asked, feigning innocence.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, I swear, if you get any of that flour on me, you will be sleeping on that couch for the rest of your days.” I threatened, backing away from him. Before I knew it, he began chasing me through the apartment. Eventually though, I was cornered. There’s only so far you can run in a one-bedroom apartment, after all. Peter took this opportunity to pick me up and pull me to him, covering me with flour, as I struggled to escape his grasp.

“Damn it, Peter.” I grumbled, playfully. “Now not only are we covered in flour, but so is my entire apartment. I hope you enjoy sleeping on that couch.”

“Okay, so maybe I’m not so good at baking, but I will vacuum your apartment if you don’t banish me to the couch. Do we have a deal?” He offered, still carrying me.

“Fine, I suppose that will work.” I grinned, ignoring his hand, instead pulling him in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen this kiss, even though I knew I was just getting more flour on my clothes. Eventually, I pulled away, getting back onto the ground. “But first, you are taking a shower, mister. I don’t need more flour in this damn apartment.”

“Yeah, maybe that’s a good idea.” He agreed, making his way to my bathroom, although stopping in the doorway. “What about you? Don’t you want to join me? I mean, you are also covered in flour.” He offered, shooting me a seductive look.

“Not this time, Spidey. Thankfully, most of it is on my clothes, so I’ll be okay if I change. Maybe next time.” I winked at him before turning back to my bedroom, to hurry up and get changed. I still had a bunch of pies to make for a five year old, after all.


End file.
